Brighting Stars
by LovaRoon
Summary: Bagaimana ya? Jika para Idol stars di Konoha Entertainment main rahasia-rahasiaan sama fans-nya...


**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Of course SasuHina, NaruSaku, and ShikaIno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Sasuke-_samaaa_!''

''Naruto-_chaaaan_!''

''Gaara-_nyaaaann_!''

''Shika-_pyooonnn_!''

Teriakan cempreng nan menggelegar pasti sering anda dengar saat kaum hawa melihat aksi band ternama jepang yang sudah merambah musik internasional '' The Rush '' ya, itulah nama band yang kini sedang di gandrungi para remaja yang kebanyakan hormonnya lagi pada aktif.

Naruto diposisi vokalis, Sasuke bass, Gaara gitar, dan Shikamaru drum. Bukan hanya penampilan mereka saja yang keren saat memainkan musik tapi wajah mereka yang diatas rata-rata juga membuat ketenaran mereka melejit mengalahkan para pesaing dari boyband Korea yang saat ini sedang mewabah.

Menurut data terakurat The Rush Fans club mereka semua adalah jomblowan alias single, dan pernyataan itu membuat gadis-gadis senang luar biasa. Sayangnya, kenyataan berkata lain mereka semua diam-diam punya pacar dan parahnya lagi pacar mereka semua itu satu Management.

Tahukah kalian tentang girlband S.H.I ?

Girlband yang diambil dari nama mereka masing-masing, Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino girlband yang di produseri oleh Naruto dan Sasuke ini tidak kalah terkenalnya, mereka terkenal dengan wajahnya yang cantik dan lagu yang electro yang sangat berbeda dari girlband pada umumnya. Nah, diam-diam Sasuke dan Naruto pacarin Hinata sama Sakura, biasa cinlok kalo Ino, abang Shika yang punya.

Terus Gaara sama siapa dong ?

Gaara, Shion yang punya penyanyi solo dari Konoha Entertainment , management yang membawa nama besar mereka. Sebenarnya tidak ada larangan pacaran, hanya saja fans-fans The Rush yang terbilang liar maka mereka harus pintar menutup-nutupi hal tersebut.

.

.

.

Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino berniat melihat The Rush latihan mereka memang akan mengadakan konser Konoha Tour yang kedua maka dari itu jadwal latihan mereka bareng mumpung ada kesempatan kan lumayan buat pacaran ?

''Hai, semua !'' Sakura membuka pintu studio yang tidak di hiraukan oleh mereka yang di dalamnya, dia merenggut kesal lalu menoleh ke belakang dimana teman-temannya berdiri tak jauh dari pintu studio.

''Ayo masuk !'' Sakura memberikan isyarat agar temannya masuk.

Hinata menegok sedikit kedalam sebelum masuk, dia dapat melihat Sasuke yang sibuk dengan bassnya senyumnya pun mengembang dengan perlahan ia mulai menedekati Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya. Namun tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan chord bassnya, Hinata hanya menghela nafas melihat iri teman-temannya yang sudah bermesraan dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Hawa dingin studio membuat kantuk menghampirinya, dia memang habis latihan yang membuatnya lelah apalagi Hinata orangnya 10 detik tidur jadi, tidurlah Hinata dengan memeluk bantal sofa yang ia duduki.

Naruto yang sedang bercengkrama dengan kekasih tercinta tersadar dari tadi Sasuke nyuekin Hinata, hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

''Sas, pacar lo tuh tidur! dari tadi lo cuekkin''

Sasuke langsung nengok ke sebelahnya yang dia lihat Hinata tidur sedikit nyamping sambil meluk bantal ditambah mukanya yang ngegemesin yang suka bikin Fanboys-nya meleleh.

''Sejak kapan dia disini ?''

Hampir saja Naruto mau ngelemparin Sasuke pake gitar, sejak kapan Sasuke yang jenius dan instingnya tajam jadi tumpul begini.

''Dari tadi Sas, lima menitan lebih kasian tau Hinata lo cuekkin sampe ketiduran gitu''

Pantesan dari tadi Sasuke mencium harum parfum Hinata. Sasuke menaruh bassnya sebentar lalu membetulkan posisi tidur Hinata agar Hinata nyaman di pelukannya. Lagian, Hinata juga sih yang salah kenapa dia gak tepuk pundak Sasuke atau apalah kan dia jadi gak tau. Memang Hinata kalo sama pacar tuh suka malu-malu tapi sifatnya itu yang bikin Sasuke kadang-kadang hilang kendali (?).

Sasuke ngelus kepala Hinata, dia jadi ngerasa bersalah udah nyuekin dia.

''Eh, liat deh mereka kalo udah kaya gitu lucu ya manis banget'' Ino nunjuk kearah pasangan SasuHina. Shikamaru melihat apa yang di tunjuk oleh pacarnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

''Gak kaya kamu! Kalo aku tidur ya kamu tidur gak pake peluk-pelukkan''

Shikamaru tau ujung-ujungnya bakal gini. Emang gue teletabis yang kerjaannya peluk-pelukkan itu, kata inner-nya Shika.

cklek!

Pintu kebuka menampilkan Ayame manager Hinata yang masuk sambil membawa beberapa kertas. Dia hanya bisa berkacak pinggang saat melihat Hinata yang tidur di pelukkan Sasuke dengan nyenyaknya. Dia melangkah menghamipirinya dengan sedkit tergesa-gesa. Ayame menupuk pelan pundak Hinata berusaha membangunkannya.

''Hinata, bangun!''

Hinata menggeliat pelan, namun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Sasuke. Ayame sedikit frustasi karena Hinata tak kunjung bangun.

''Sasuke, bantu aku! sekarang dia ada pemotretan kalo ga dateng habislah kita'' Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan, lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata. Namun Hinata tak kunjung bangun. Sakura dan ino pun turut bantu dengan mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata.

Ini anak tidur apa mati sih!

Dengan perlahan Hinata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan wajah Ino, Sakura dan Ayame tepat di depan wajahnya yang imut banget kalo abis bangun tidur. Lalu dia mendongkak keatas melihat siapa yang ia peluk.

''Sasuke-_kun_...''

Dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk menahan rona merah di pipinya. Tiba-tiba tangannya di genggam Ayame.

''Hinata sekarang kita ada pemotretan'' Hinata segera bangkit dari duduknya namun tangannya di tahan oleh Sasuke.

''Kalo boleh tau, dia di foto sendiri atau ada pasangannya''

''Ih...Sama Sasori!'' Ayame sontak menutup mulutnya. 'pake acara salah ngomong lagi'.

''Gak boleh'' Hinata langsung di tarik kepelukan Sasuke lagi. Ayame makin frustasi sekarang, karena pemotretan tinggal 2 jam lagi.

''Kumohon, ini cuma foto biasa doang kok...''

'' ''

Semua yang ada di ruangan hanya bisa tercengang liat tingkah posesif Sasuke termasuk Hinata yang kehabisan kata. Sedangkan Ayame hanya bisa gigit jari.

'Aduh mati aku'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Fic baru lagi padahal yang laen aja belom kelar -.-

Mind to review?


End file.
